One Sweet Day
by LynLin
Summary: A certain lord of the western lands discovers the wonders of women and chocolate on Valentine’s Day. [SessKag]


A cute and short ficlet for Valentine's Day. Enjoy. (I hope no one has done this before…)

Disclaimer: Everything in the world will soon belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

PG-13

A certain lord of the western lands discovers the wonders of women and chocolate on Valentine's Day. –SessKag-

**O n e S w e e t D a y**

"What is this?" asked a suspicious taiyoukai.

"It's chocolate, Sesshoumaru," replied an amused, yet annoyed girl.

"Chocolate?" Sesshoumaru eyed the item carefully. "And what did you say I was supposed to do with this…chocolate, Kagome?"

"For God's sake, Sesshoumaru, it's food. You eat it." She took a piece to show him and popped it into her mouth.

"Why did you bring me food? You know I do not require much nourishment."

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh and did something that surprised them both. She took a piece of mint-flavored chocolate and put it in his mouth. It had been so unexpected that Sesshoumaru had done nothing to stop her.

"Now close your mouth and chew," instructed Kagome.

The lord of the western lands narrowed his eyes at her but started to chew anyway. As he chewed, he picked up another piece of chocolate from the strange box Kagome had brought with the foreign writing on it. Kagome had said something about it being expensive and from a place called Godiva, but he didn't know where that was, so he didn't care.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Kagome anxiously awaiting his reaction. He swallowed and his tongue licked along his lips.

"That was…different."

It hadn't been the reaction Kagome was hoping for. "You didn't like it?"

He didn't know how to describe it. It was soft, sweet, strangely cool, and was different from anything he had ever tasted. "It was satisfying."

The chocolate he had been holding had started to melt, and when he put it down, there was still some chocolate left on his fingers. He licked it clean.

Although she couldn't stop herself from watching his tongue flicker in and out of his mouth as he licked his fingers clean, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. At least her present hadn't gone to waste. "Let's eat them together."

Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look but started eating. The box had an assortment of different flavors, and Sesshoumaru had been pleased with some, disgusted at others. He wasn't a big fan of coconut.

When they had finished, Sesshoumaru took the box and started taking everything out. When he had deemed the box empty, Kagome noticed that he kept stealing glances at her backpack.

_Why, does the great lord of the western lands have a sweet tooth? _

She was about to laugh when she become aware of the fact that he was eyeing her peculiarly. She stared at him, dumbfounded. "What is it?"

"You have some chocolate on your lips," he stated.

Reflexively, her hands shot up to her mouth and was about to rub off the offending chocolate—

"Wait. Don't do that."

His hand pulled hers down as he pulled her towards him. She was practically sitting in his lap, but she couldn't find the strength to be annoyed. His eyes closed slowly as his mouth suddenly overtook hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip and his tongue explored her mouth without hesitation. She melted into his heartwarming embrace, but as soon as it had started, it had ended. He pulled back, still holding her hands. She was in a daze.

"There. It's gone," he said softly. Suddenly, his attention was brought to their intertwined fingers.

He brought her hands up to his mouth, and Sesshoumaru licked off the chocolate from her fingers as he had done earlier with his own. He licked them off sensuously and gently. When he was done, he gave her a challenging look, as if daring her to say something. When she only stared at him, still in a daze, he said something himself.

"Next time, bring more chocolate."

It was unexpected. Everything that had happened was just so unexpected that she had to laugh. So she did. He didn't seem to care and reached over her head to grab the empty box. He started to play with it, as if looking for a secret compartment that was hiding the chocolate from him. He looked so cute that she laughed, leaned her head on his chest, and started laughing some more.

She wondered what would happen next time she brought some chocolate. The look in his eyes suggested a lot more. This had most assuredly been the best Valentine's day ever.

"Definitely."

_--Owari—_

Well, that was my Valentines Day special. I hope you liked it. It's strange…yea…I used that word a lot too…but yep. I guess I'll have holiday specials every once in a while.


End file.
